Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as computing systems, cellular phones, wearable devices such as health monitors or smart watches, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including online social networks. Research and development in the existing technologies can take numerous different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth in computing, various uses begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device capability to provide increasing functionalities to the user. However, users often face limitations in interacting with the devices to take advantage of the technological solutions.
A good customer service is essential for business providers to maintain good relationship with customers and eventually determine the providers' market share. Even though business providers investigate a lot of money on improving customer service each year, half of customer service calls typically go unresolved or require escalation. Yet, in a large number of occurrences, the failed calls, inevitably eroding customer satisfaction, could have been resolved with better access to information. Further, it is highly desirable from customers to interface with digital assistant than to waste time in the endless waiting for the next available human agent.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with conversation modeling mechanism equipping the digital assistant with sufficient knowledge. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.